xmmfandomcom-20200213-history
Amadeus Valentine
|birth=June 17 |mutation=Shapeshifter |gender=Male |height=6'0 |hair=Brown |eyes=Hazel |markings=He has small scars on his face, nothing serious, just things you might get from a cat, and some slightly larger ones from bullets skimming past his face. On the rest of his body one might find a few shallow stab wounds or slash marks. |associations=X-Factor |tofrom=To/From |regarding=Regarding |lj= }} Amadeus Valentine arrived at X-Factor via crate with Illyana's cat and stayed due to the secretive nature of the organization. Later, he left for personal reasons. Education High school graduated; is surprisingly seen reading lots of educational books. Mutation Amadeus has super strength, claims to have no control, but has been seen exhibiting some manner of control when he's not thinking about it. He also transforms into house cats, but doesn't appear to be able to control what type, however he claims to become a black cat every Halloween, suggesting that he may have some sort of subconscious control. He keeps Human awareness while in cat form, uses two meows for yes, and one for no, and finally, he suffers mental strain after a month in his cat form. Skills Amadeus has surprisingly high observational skills and data collection potential. He has experience with various forms of theft, physical interrogation, melee weapons combat, cat psychology, and limited botany knowledge. He understands mob and general criminal etiquette quite deeply. He's had some firearms training, but most of his experience appears to be with target practice. He also has some cooking skill and apparently used to play baseball as a batter. Personality Profile While not quite unintelligent, he seems to try far too hard to convince everyone, often causing people to get the very impression he's trying to avoid. He appears to frequently suppress his frustration with both people and situations, to the point of eventually exploding when he reaches his boiling point, in an attempt to maturely "handle" situations, but is simply doing both himself and others more harm than good. He has a bit of a persecution complex, often feeling as if he gets singled out because he feels he doesn't fit into the standards of the rest of the team; though largely in his head, the issue has led to the pursuit of actual improvement. He does seem to /try/ to think of others, but it's usually misguided by a lack of understanding of what others actually want from him. One of the last notable things about his personality is probably that he appears to prefer cat life to Human life, used to simply running away from an unpleasant situation in his past life. He seems like a good person, but in practice, with lots of unfamiliar personalities to deal with, he has quite a long way to go before he can simply "blend in". But on the bright side, he seems to have quite a future as a field agent, though someone should teach him an alternative to disabling a person /other/ than kneecapping and crotch shots. Certifications *Advanced Stealth *Basic Driving *Basic Firearms *Breaking & Entering *Disguise *Interrogation *Melee Weapons Duties Notes Mission History Pied Piper Hotel Colorado Discipline Category:Former Agents